Fever
by ihavenocluewhattoname
Summary: Jake and Ryan have feelings for each other. They both don't know. What happens when Jake comes to school sick and collpases? Rated T for thoughts. :D please review as this is my first story and i would like feed back!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I just wanted to let you know that any suggestions or improvements are going to be taken to heart and I will seriously try to improve my writing skills.

Disclaimer- I do not own Never Back Down. I only know a copy of the DVD. It belongs to the company that made, of which I can't remember the name at the moment.

_**Fever **_

Jake Tyler walked home from Jean Roqua's gym, tired after a full day's worth of punching and kicking a sand filled bag. Jake brushed his sweaty hair away from his face, his brown hair sticking up. "I wonder if Max is going to be filming again tomorrow.." Jake smiled at the thought of his pudgy friend shouting and encouraging people to fight.

As Jake pondered in his thoughts, the once clear blue skies turned a dark gray, heavy thunder clouds tearing up the sky. Big, dark raindrops fell down to the earth, quickly covering Jake's slim frame with freezing wetness. Jake shivered, his once sweaty gray long sleeve now clinging to his body. Jake hurried home, not bothering to check if Max was waiting for him. One hour later, the rain had not stopped and Jake was chilled to the bone. His teeth were chattering as he pounded fiercely on his apartment's door. Charlie answered and said "You look like your cold."

Jake just looked at him and frowned. "thanks, Caption Obvious."

Jake pushed the little tennis star to the side and walked slowly to his room. "aren't you going to eat?" Charlie asked his big brother as he watched his normally tan face become a bit pale.

"Nah," Jake yawned as he pushed open the door to his room, "I'm not hungry." _That is a total lie. _He thought as he collapsed tiredly onto his rough blue sheets. _I'm starving!_ Knowing that his mother had had a rough day, he decided not to ask for food. He slipped his shoes off and slept, not bothering to take off his wet clothes. He fell into a fretful sleep, one that included him and Ryan kissing. _What the hell?_

The next morning, when Jake looked at himself in the mirror, his face was red. He didn't know whether it was from his dream that had his rival or if he was sick. Probably both. Jake stood up and immediately felt dizzy, he abruptly sat down on the corner of his bed and groaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"Jake, you better get ready for school!" Jake groaned as he remembered it was a Friday and classes started at eight and not at the usual nine. He looked at his digital clock and cursed. It was seven fifteen and his bus got around the corner of his house around seven twenty five. Jake stood up, ignoring the dizziness, and grabbed random clothes from his cabinet, refusing to acknowledge that he took a shower in less than five minutes, had a fever, was coughing slightly, and had nothing for breakfast.

By the time the bus came, Jake was shivering in his black American Eagle sweater and sighed in relief once he saw the bus coming. He straightened himself out from the pole he was leaning on and slowly walked up the cheese's bus mini stairs. There he muttered his name to the bus driver and focused his gaze to the floor, head pounding too much to care where he was going.

A couple of seconds later he tripped over someone's size ten NIKE Air Griffey Max GD II. Jake found himself with his butt on the floor staring at the amused face of Ryan McCarthy. "Well, looks like being first on the bus has its advantages. (In my story, Ryan takes the bus, and the bus's drivers stops goes like this, -Ryan, Jake, Baja, Max, other people).

Jake just stared at Ryan, his pounding head causing him to hold his head in his hands. "What?" Ryan grinned and sarcastically asked, "Did Jakey hit his head?" his blue eyes making his question look sincere.

_God, he is so beautiful….._ Jake blushed, not realizing that he was still on the floor and that he had random lovey-dovey thoughts about his rival. "I'm fine." He answered curtly and managed to not sway all the way to his back seat, not realizing that Ryan was still watching him.

RYAN POV

As soon as I saw the dark brunette around the corner, my heart jumped. He was seriously the most beautiful young man I had ever seen. He was wearing a black American Eagle sweater, the one that I had been wanting to get. The hood was up, blocking his soft dark brown hair from the sun's rays. He was wearing a white shirt that looked well worn, but somehow managed to hug the young man's curves. On his lower half there was a pair of faded Levi's that hugged Jake's body and a pair of black and white Converse. To Ryan's standards, Jake would have been a ten out of ten for it not had been the pale face and rosy cheeks that contrasted to Jake's normally tan face.

Maybe, I'll make him feel better. Ryan thought as he followed through his plans. He tripped Jake and managed to see his surprised expression, much to Ryan's delight. HIS delight stopped short though. Jake was breathing heavily and his normally bright brown eyes were glassy, his cheeks more red than they had been before. "What?" He grinned though he felt like he should be cradling Jake's head. "Did Jakey hit his head?" Ryan watched as Jake turned a bit pinker than he already was and his rival replied, "I'm fine."

Ryan, not believing him, continued to watch Jake as his eyes started to wander to a lower area. _Nice ass. _He immediately looked up when he heard Jake cough and sighed miserably, his face somehow flushed and pale, and his brown eyes lowered so that his long eyelashes formed a mini shadow over his cheeks. Ryan felt his pants becoming a bit tight and looked away, not wanting to get the attention Mini Ryan wanted.

He'll probably get better by the time we get to school. Ryan's thoughts lingered away as they reached Baja's neighborhood, his face lighting up as he watched his bestie come through the bus's doors.

Reviews would be appreciated : D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. It's me again. I just wanted to let you know that I would really appreciate one (at least one review), or……who am I kidding? I shall continue writing this because I love writing and I shall really appreciate it if I got one review. That's all I'm asking for!! One review!! So, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own Never Back Down, I only own a copy of the DVD.

Chapter Two

Jake turned over on the hard, dirty, leather seat. His face had turned a pinker shade and his normally tan face was now flushed. Jake opened his eyes when the bus driver announced Baja's stop. He heard Baja cheerfully announce her name to the bus driver and watched her take a seat next to Ryan. He watched as they began to make out and caress each other. His face turned red (well, more red than it already was) and he caught Ryan's eye, with Ryan smirking. He frowned slightly and turned to face the window. _Great. It's raining again. _Jake thought sadly and sighed, the pounding in his head increasing more as the cheese bus reached Max's stop.

He sighed and turned to grin at his best friend.

Ryan POV

He smiled as I realized we were at Baja's stop. His smile turned even wider when his girlfriend entered the slightly dingy bus. He watched as her soft blond hair cascaded around her shoulders. Today she was wearing her blue halter top that matched her eyes and revealed something that Mini Ryan liked. She wore a tight, gold colored mini skirt that hugged her curves and pious bottom. On her feet there was pastel blue open toed flats that revealed perfectly manicured feet. To Ryan, Baja was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The first was Jake. He reached to grab her shoulders and pushed her towards him. Having managed to get her to eye level, he greeted her with a kiss. Baja smiled, and she deepened the kiss. Ryan smirked and turned to look at Jake, all while fondling with Baja's back. Ryan smiled as he caught Jake watching them, grinning when he saw Jake turn a shade pinker than the one he already was. His heart jumped when he saw Jake's full lips turn into a small frown. His heart broke when he caught sadness in Jake's eyes before they closed, his cheeks still pink. Ryan just continued making out, trying to ignore the closed brown eyes, seemingly closed but somehow making Ryan feel like he was being watched. When he finished with Baja, he completely turned around, startled that Jake had not moved from the position Ryan had last seen him in. He was going to get up to see what was wrong, when the bus stopped. Ryan groaned, remembering that Jake's best friend, Max, got on at this stop. As in on cue, Max got on the bus, yelling his name out to the driver. Looking back, Ryan caught Jake opening his eyes and smiling happily at the pudgy teen. Ryan's heart broke. Why couldn't Jake smile at him like that?

Baja POV

I waited for the bus, knowing that my boyfriend would be waiting for me on one of the middle aisle seats. I frowned, knowing that the new kid, Jake Tyler would be on the back seat. _Oh well._ I thought aloud and straightened my skirt, knowing I looked good in it. I had specifically chosen this outfit for Ryan, knowing we would be having 'fun' tonight. I cheerfully said my name to the bus driver, knowing that when the bus filled, all the boys would be checking me out. I looked over to the back of the bus, slightly surprised when I saw Jake wearing a black hoodie with the hoodie up. (AN- ^_^) _Oh well. At least he's not bothering Ryan. _With that, Ryan pulled me down towards him and we started making out. When we were done, I leaned next to Ryan, feeling his strong heartbeat through his thin cotton shirt. I looked up to see him watching the back of the bus. I frowned and looked over. I frowned even more and stared at Jake. Even though he was tan, today his face was pale and he seemed to have trouble breathing. My frowned loosened but I nipped at Ryan's neck, knowing that that would get his attention. "What honey?" I smiled as Ryan turned his magnificent blue eyes toward my own and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Impatient aren't we?" Ryan smirked as he moved my kiss towards lips.

AN- remember people, Jake can't see or hear this cause he's sleeping, trying to get better in the short time the cheese bus gets to school.

Max entered the bus, ignoring the smooching couple, and headed toward the back of the bus where he knew his best friend would be. He smiled as caught his friend's eye. Both fist pumping each other, Max sat down heavily next to Jake, not noticing the small wince Jake made. "Hey." Jake crinkled his crinkled his forehead, eyes pinched tight. "Dude, did you brush your mouth?" Max looked away, sheepish. "Oops. Sorry." Jake just chuckled, mentally cursing himself for causing more pain. When the pain was gone, he rummaged through his black Jansport bag, the pocket in the front holding a small tube of toothpaste and a small blue toothbrush wrapped in a sandwich bag. "I got your back." Max smiled and reached for them. "Not till we get to school." Jake put the morning essentials back into his bag and smiled slightly when Max pouted. "You loose many things of mine." He laughed lightly at Max's 'denial' face and proceeded to list the things his friend had lost. "You lost my All Nightmare Long cd, my A Little Faster cd, my poster of Three Days Grace, all my Sum 42 cds, and my Call of Duty game…." Jake paused once and started coughing. Max pounded on Jake's back, not noticing the small pained looks and small winces Jake was having. "Are you okay?" Jake nodded slightly, not telling his bestie that the pounding had given him a raging headache. " Look," Max said. "We're at the school." During their whole conversation, the cheese bus had managed to get them to school at 7:59. "Come on, let's go! We're gonna be late!" Max yelled, and jumped up from his seat, not looking back. "Coming!" Jake yelled, hoping his voice wouldn't dissolve into a coughing fit. He got up quickly, but he sat down on the seat across from him, feeling dizzy. He cradled his head, trying to will the pounding away. He heard footsteps approaching, and thinking it was Max coming back, (the school bus by this time had emptied out) he called out, "I told you already! I'm fine." He gasped lightly as he felt warm, big hands grasp his shoulders and pull him up, making him come face to face with Ryan McCarthy. Jake blushed, realizing the close proximity and tried to push away, crying out when he felt Ryan falling with him. (The bus driver hadn't realized that there were still two people inside, so he had closed the doors, and moved the bus, causing Ryan to fall unto Jake.) His eyes widened when he felt Ryan's lips touch his own, and he pushed away, his big brown eyes, seemingly bigger than ever before. His pink face had turned red, his glassy brown eyes now alert and somewhat frightened. "Oh." Ryan said softly as he straightened himself out. "My bad."

You guys probably hate me for leaving a cliffhanger…..but I am writing the third chapter as we speak and it will have Jake and Ryan in a closet! (maybe) anyways, I would really appreciate one review, but I have to continue towards my Algebra 1 and Global History HW, as it is 10:25, and I have completely neglected them to give you this chapter. And because my classes start at nine tomorrow…. : [

Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. It's been several days since I've updated but that's because I have to study for my science test. I dedicate this chapter to annt30, and my two of my best friends, Amy and Nuzzy. (these are nicknames, but they know who they are : ]). I just wanted to say that I'm happy. I checked my account and it said over fifty people have checked it out!!! **FIFTY!! **It really makes me happy that my work is being read. Also, I set up my account so that even if you don't have a account, you can still review!! Anyways, I wrote this chapter while listening to **The Brightest Green by Anarbor **and **Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low** and **Pages by There For Tomorrow**. These are bands I recently started listening to, and I gotta say, they are pretty addicting. I also realize that people go through a lot, and listening to these songs made me realize that even though I went through a lot, I still have people that helped me grt through it. So thanks, guys. : ]And now for the usual disclaimer- I don't own Never Back Down. I only own a copy of the DVD. So, on with your chapter!!! : ]

Chapter Three

"Oops. My bad." Ryan looked down at Jake, whose brown eyes were now alert and seemed to be reflect the feelings Jake was feeling. _Why does he seem frightened? _Ryan thought as his hands moved through Jake's stiff body. _Why does he feel so warm?_ Ryan thought carelessly as he began to produce a hickey on Jake's neck. _Wait….what am I doing?_ Ryan got up swiftly, not noting the small gasp of pain that Jake let go. Ryan looked down, surprised to see that Jake's face had become redder, was panting, and had a small pink circle on the side of his neck. _Oh shit. What have I done?_ When Jake looked up, seemingly having calmed down, Ryan lost it and punched him. Hard. On the jaw. _That's gonna hurt. _Ryan winced at the sort of loud pained yell that Jake emitted. _Yeah. That hurt. _Ryan looked down and was surprised to see small tears of pain crawling through Jake's face. _Oh shit. _"I'm sor-" Ryan didn't get to finish the sentence as Jake had chosen that moment to bolt up from the seat, causing Ryan to notice how hot his body was(as in temperature) and how Jake was wearing AXE. "Wa-" Ryan also didn't get to finish his sentence as a small fist(well, small compared to Ryan's hands) came and punched Ryan on the jaw. Ryan grunted and felt himself falling back to the now empty seat. When he finally got himself together, the bus had stopped, and the bus driver was waiting for him, hands crossed over his chest. "Now, you better hurry up for school, boy. You're already late." "Thanks." Ryan muttered, hoping that the driver hadn't seen anything. "Better get rid of that tent boy." Ryan cursed and looked down, the bus driver being right. "Yeah…. I will." Ryan hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. He got off the bus and cursed. The bus driver had let Ryan and Jake four blocks away from the school. Ryan could see Jake weaving through the neighbor's yards that littered the way to school. _Might as well skip first period. _Ryan sighed. _What was wrong with me? How do I get off on a kiss? _Ryan sighed again and stalked off to the nearest McDonalds.

Jake's head was swimming. _What was wrong with Ryan? _Jake thought, and stopped. Bending over(tee-hee), he placed his head between his hands. _I've gotta get to school. Or else Mom…will have more trouble on her back… _Jack panted, the throbbing in his head increasing by the second and nausea beginning to come. "Ohhh." Jake sat down on the ground, not caring whether he sat on little Manny's toy or that the grass had been recently cut. He grasped his head and moaned, not caring who passed. He leaned against the fence that framed the yard and ignored the small, sharp rock that bit into his butt. He leaned forward and went into unconsciousness. He didn't hear the dog that jumped over the fence and he didn't feel the bite. He was just unconscious.

Ryan walked out of McDonalds, content with the three apple pies and hash browns that he had bought. _I wonder what Jake tastes like with syrup….._ Jake slapped himself and frowned. _Why am I thinking about like that? Well, I already know the answer, bought he's my rival! Heck, we even fight together! _Ryan was having mind-battle when he finally entered the school doors, walking up to the second floor to get into his Spanish 2 class. _Guess Jake isn't here yet. _He burped, earning nasty looks from the surrounding people. "Sorry." Ryan proceeded to get the test Ms. Cordero had promised, and promptly failed, all his thoughts on Jake. _Where is he? _He was snapped out of thoughts by Ms. Cordero, who had managed to slam a rolled newspaper into his forehead. "Don't goof off." "Sorry Miss Cordero, I won't do it again." Ryan went back to his test on irregular nouns, all the way thinking about the boy with the sweet lips.

Hi. This might count as a cliffhanger, but counting that I'm going to Manhattan ,later today, I think this was a good chapter…..I hope. plus, you might realize that this chapter is not that long as the others, but I'm starting to fell sort of sick, and i'm going outside later on. So i wrote this chapter short, but the other one is going to be extra loong...i hope. x D. Rhank you readers!! i checked again, and my story had 63 views.!! Thank You So Much!!!!!!!

Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was having troubles...and tests.....and quizzes....and something else. I dedicate this chapter to Enia Fr and to MyAngelAdam, and to Nuzzy and Ana. I couldn't make this happen without them, as they played the roles that best friends play. :). I wrote this chapter while listening to "Drop The World" by Lil Wayne. (Lil Wayne, please don't drop the world on my head.. /(. .)/ I also listened to "Dumb" by Nirvana, "Durch den Munsun" by Tokio Hotel, and "The Good Life" by Three Days Grace. Plus, I also wrote this chapter while watching Supernatural Season Two Episode One. (SUPERNATURAL ROCKS!) Other words, I have had a very busy week and feel like dropping on my bed and sleeping. But I have people who want to read my work so I won't. Here's the disclaimer-I don't own Never Back Down, just a copy of the DVD. So, on with the show!

Chapter Four

Jake turned over, groaning slightly as his ankle brushed the ground. "What the?" Jake gently turned the pant leg of his jeans upward, ignoring the pounding in his head and trying not to scream from the pain his leg produced. Jake groaned once he caught the sight that was his leg. Jake's right leg seemed normal at first, but if you looked closely, you could see the red bite marks that the dog had left. The dog had left small, teeth wounds, but already infection was starting to set in. Jake could feel his temperature rising and the pounding in his temples had increased. Plus, Jake was having a hard time concentrating on not passing out. Jake inspected the small deep wounds that were an inch deep into skin and groaned. "Great. This is gonna hurt…" Jake whimpered as he slowly turned his body around to shrug his black hoodie of his shoulders. He shivered, cursing at himself for putting on the thinnest shirt of all he had.

He shrugged his shirt off, and glad that everyone in the white picket houses that surrounded him was gone, tore the shirt up to strips. Now freezing from the cold air, Jake quickly put his hoodie on himself and began to gently wrap the makeshift bandages around his right leg. He groaned loudly as blood began to seep through, his brown eyes now glazed over and filled with tears. He gently propped himself up against the white fence he was leaning next to and nearly collapsed. "Shit…" Jake panted as stars appeared in his eyes, shivering more than ever and he cursed. "Fuck!" Jake propped himself up once again on the fence and half dragged, half pulled himself the four blocks it took to get to school. By the time Jake arrived at school, his black Jansport book bag was only being held by one strap, his black hoodie had ridden up, so that the gay men who were walking across the street were ogling at his toned, tanned back. (sorry, just had to pout it there ^_^. I personally have nothing against gays) Jake ignored them and breathed deeply, somewhat feeling better although the rain was still going. He slid his book bag completely over his two shoulders and he smirked. Max was going to be pissed. It was already fourth period and Max had gone to school without brushing his teeth…..so everybody must have ignored him today.

Jake smiled weakly as the pounding in his head returned and he stumbled his way up the school steps. Jake made his way down to the basement and silently cursed the school for making the entrance on ground level, and making the basement two floors down below that. Jake entered the gym through the blue painted doors and groaned. Today, the dodge balls were lined out in the center of the gym and Jake knew it was eventually going to be an all out war. Jake turned around and yelped. There, behind him, was his six foot five teacher, Mr. D(this is my personal middle school gym teacher. MY Mr. D was about five nine and he was Hispanic. Plus he was bald…and wore glasses…and was brolic ..and let us play ultimate doge ball and volley ball. I miss him : ( ) Jake let out a sigh and jumped slightly when his teacher's booming voice reverberated over the walls.

"Tyler, get dressed. Today, we will be starting class early." Jake merely nodded at brown haired green eyed giant and numbly made his way to the boy's locker rooms. Remembering that each boy in the school had a designated locker, he grinned and headed toward the back of the room. Pulling his key from his book bag, he opened locker B384. There was a ragged gray American Eagle shirt that had been in there for who knows how many days and two pairs of bottoms. One of them was a pair of basketball shorts that revealed Jake's nice legs, and a comfortable black pair of sweats. Jake, remembering that he had a wound on his leg, chose the sweats and began to remove his book bag and his sweater when he heard the door open. He froze when he and Ryan's eyes locked onto each other. Jake had his book bag on the floor and was unsparing his sweater, revealing a flat stomach and several bruises that Jake had acquired during his struggle with the fence. Ryan's eyes raked over Jake's visible body and all he could muster was one word. "Damn."

Hey people. Thanks to those who viewed my work and i'm sorry i didn't update sooner. I have three projects that are due around the same time and i needed to choose my electives for next year.....so i was very busy. Thanks to the 160 people who viewed my story! I feel so loved! You might not get the next chapter for a while because my aunt is going to be a mom for the first time and she needs an able bodied teen to deal with a baby boy : D. So, I am going to be helping my aunt with my cousin and I am going to be writing in a little worn notebook while I feed a baby. So until then......ADIOS! and happy belated Cinco de Mayo. X D. Break by Three Days Grace is good.....you guys should listen to it. : ) Oh! and you should listen to Puppet by Thousand Foot Krutch. Me likey songs : D. but i should really get a new Ipod....mine was filled already and it was 4 gigs, but it had only about 750 songs....i'm thinking about getting the Ipod Touch or the one with the camera. In Blue. : P


	5. Chapter 5

Hola. Turns out my aunt likes my older cousins better than me because they already have kids and are in their twenties. Plus, she thinks I'll drop the remote control on her baby like I did to my baby brother when he was one. (Sorry, Richard). Anyways, I wouldn't do that because who would want to hurt a beautiful tan, silky browned hair browned eyed baby with nice lips? I wouldn't. (In my family this is rare because according to my mom, I'm the palest of all of our family, although my friends say I am a somewhat tan enough to be considered Mexican( although Mexican, I have been asked if I was white or Puerto Rican). But looking back on the pictures of my family, I am pretty pale compared to them. Plus, my aunt married a "white" Mexican(you know, blue eyes, brown hair, paleish hair), while my aunt has straight dark brown hair and brown eyes and is tan. So a nice combo) : D. Anyways, here's the disclaimer: ihavenocluewhattoname does not own Never Back Down. She only owns a copy of the DVD. If she did own Never Back Down, Baja would be used to record all the crazy HRMM-Grunt-OH! sessions that Jake and Ryan would be having : P. And she would be supportive of their relationship. But as it turns out, I don't own the rights, so those are just my dirty thoughts that I just shared with 180 + people. : ). Damn. "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel is.....so ...emotional. I like it. : DDDD. Okay. Enough rambling.

Chapter Five

Ryan stared at the flat piece of tan muscle and skin that was Jake's stomach. He looked up at Jake who had seemed to freeze like a deer caught in headlights. Ryan wondered why he seemed frightened of him, and remembered that he had sort of assaulted him on the bus. Ryan cursed mentally as he felt his pants get tight just by looking at a bit of Jake's naked bod.

He vaguely made a mental note to remind himself he would need ribbed condoms. Sex with Baja was NOT working. He looked back and seeing a few students trickling in from the gym's blue doors, he hurriedly closed the locker room doors and sat a chair tilted, so that the door wouldn't open. He then chose that moment to remember that there was another human being in the room.

"Well, you might want to get rid of those." Ryan smirked evilly as he watched Jake blush furiously. Ryan leaned on the chair holding the door close and said "If you may, Jake Tyler, would you please strip for me, Ryan McCarthy?" Jake blushed even more and backed away until his back was on the lockers that A's as beginnings (example - A202, A789, A594. Stuff like that.)

"Awww…are you scared?" Ryan began to slowly walk toward Jake faintly noticing that Jake was limping, he had bruises on his stomach, and that his eyes were glassy. "Well, here we are, Mr. Tyler." Ryan was close enough to Jake to begin softly tweak his right nipple.

Jake moaned, cursing at himself for enjoying Ryan's long fingers, and promptly gasped. Ryan had started to fondle him. Jake could feel his teenaged self start to get aroused. Jake moaned, and promptly groaned. His head had started to hurt again, making him see double images of the smiling blue eyes in front of his. Jake felt Ryan's lips on his, and he saw the world go black.

Next Chapter's gonna be longer.....muhahahahahha. Okay. I'll stop. Please review...as 280 people have viewed my work, and I thank all of you. What do you think my next story should be : a -man yaoi, or another Never Back Down fic featuring Ryan and Jake? Please tell in reviews. Cioa! or Ciao? either one.


	6. Chapter 6

Fever Chapter Six

….Sorry I didn't update in a while. But, with projects being due, and high school being a dick, I haven't had time to sit in front of a computer and type my thoughts. So, today, Sunday, May 23, 2010 and Sunday, May 30, 2010, I have decided to sit down in front of my brother's computer, and try typing Fever Chapter Six. And also, since my Confirmation was yesterday (Saturday, May 22, 2010), I got to see my three adorable male cousins, and my female baby cousin. Looking back, my cousin, Angel (he's the oldest of my cousins that came, being fourteen), had really gotten bigger. Now he's taller than me (with me being at 5'3.) And his hair grew longer : D. Okay, now for the disclaimer: ihavenocluewhattoname does not own Never Back Down. Heck, she doesn't even own a copy of the DVD anymore because her adorable baby cousin broke it. But I still love you [:

Chapter Six

Ryan kissed Jake's lips, savoring the soft plump lips that made part of his rival's face. Ryan frowned, when he no longer heard his rival moaning in protest. Backing away from the lockers, Ryan was startled slightly when he felt Jake's body falling forward. Ryan quickly leapt forward to catch the shorter teenager's body and groaned slightly when he saw the red face and heavy breathing that Jake was currently having.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ryan wondered as he gently lowered the brunette down to the semi-clean floor. "Oh shit..." Ryan cursed softly as he surveyed the various bruises that currently inhabited Jake's slim body.

On Jake's body, the various bruises that littered hiss ribs seemed to grow larger under the yellow light bulb that was under them. Ryan gently fingered one of them and pulled back quickly when Jake moaned painfully. Looking down Jake's body, Ryan noticed what seemed to be dried blood and a dirty piece of cloth. Carefully pulling the hem of the jeans upwards, Ryan groaned in disapproval as he noticed the three infected wounds that came around Jake's ankle. Looking back at Jake's face, Ryan noticed that Jake had somehow managed to make his fever higher by simply lying on the floor.

Ryan bent down and put his face near Jake's mouth, wanting to feel the soft warm wind that was Jake's breath and jumped when the locker room's door started banging. "Hey!Is anybody in there? Class is about to start!" Ryan gritted his teeth in frustration and quietly cursed at Max Cooperman. Looking around the locker room, Ryan quickly gathered up the articles of clothing that had seemed to gather round the nearby area during Jake and Ryan's little make out session. Ryan wandered down to B47 and quickly opened his green Master Lock and sighed in relief. Apparently his cousin going in an all out gym-clothes shopping spree had been proven needed. _I'll remember to thank her later... _Ryan put all of Jake's clothes that had dropped out of his locker once again into his locker and closed the blue metal door. _Now to put Jake in some warm clothes..._

Ryan was faintly aware that Jake would kill him once he knew that when Ryan had pulled of his American Eagle hoodie, Ryan had taken the pleasure of taking Jake's pink nipple into his mouth. Ryan had sucked on it until the area surrounding it became a fiery red. Ryan had then latched onto Jake's right earlobe and sucked until the soft skin turned red. Ryan moaned as he felt his jeans becoming tight. Ryan was about to turn Jake around when Jake opened his eyes and grimaced in pain.

"What are you doing?" Ryan stared down in shock at Jake's flushed face and instantly noticed the glassy stare that the younger (let's just make Ryan born in January and Jake born in July okay?) was giving him. "I'm...healing you?" Ryan heard Jake scoff softly and grinned but instantly frowned when Jake began coughing. Swiftly bringing Jake into a sitting position, Ryan started pounding Jake's back softly with an open hand. "Thanks..." Jake smiled weakly and seemed to remember what Ryan had done to him in the bus and frowned. Jake looked down and saw the red nipple and promptly looked at Ryan in a glare that only an extremely sick person can produce. "You would do this while I was passed out?" Jake looked at Ryan expectedly and pouted when he received no answer. "Wh-" "HEY! This is Mr. D and I know that there are people in here. So get the hell out of there before I personally break down this door!

Jake and Ryan looked at each other and promptly scrambled to gather everything that had once surrounded them. Ryan looked into his locker and chose a gray Aeropostale hoodie that he knew would be huge on Jake's small frame and a thick pair of winter sweats. "Here. Put this on. It'll help you get warm." Ryan handed the smaller teen his sweats and turned around to stuff the remaining clothes that had fallen out of his locker back into it. Having turned around, he caught sight of Jake's tan back before his hoodie covered it. _Oh man..._ Ryan frowned at the loss of looking at Jake's back before he was startled by Jake falling forward. Not wanting Jake to fall face first into the floor, Ryan leaped forward and caught Jake by his hips, making the other groan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ryan looked at Jake's flushed face and swore. During their small chat, Jake's fever had seemed to have risen. "Here, lean on me and I will help you get out of here." Jake groaned slightly and leaned heavily on Ryan's taller frame. "I thought there wasn't another way out of here..." Jake muttered dazed as Ryan led him to a side door that he didn't know was there before. "Well...you found it." Ryan grinned as he opened the door that led to the school yard.

Please Review!PLEASE!

Here are some songs that i enjoy. You guys should listen to them : )

**A Great Fire, Silverstein**

**Bleeds No More, Silverstein**

**Meant to Live, Swichfoot**

**Rescue Me, Hawthorn Heights**

Saferwaters by Chevelle

In Memory by Shinedown

Falling by Staind

Comatose by Skillet

Breakdown by Seether

For You by Staind

Save Me by Shinedown

Still Frame by Trapt

Here Without You by 3 Doors Down

Stupify by Disturbed

My Last Breath by Evanescence

Fall Into Sleep by Mudvayne

45 by Shinedown

Believe by Staind

No Shelter by Seether

The Last Night by Skillet

Simple Man by Shinedown

Vitamin R (Leading us along) by Mudvayne

Waiting by Trapt

Bring Me to life by Evanescence

Cold by Crossfade

Savin' Me by Nickleback

Happy? by Mudvayne

The End by Mayday parade

Up Against the wall by Boys Like Girls

21 by The Starting Line

A twist in my Story by Secondhand serenade

Say anything (else) by Cartel

Ice box by There For Tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Since Monday (June 14, 2010) was the last day of school, I now have enough time to write more chapters to Fever! Also to certain people who found this story disgusting, you clicked this story and knew that it was going to be Jake/Ryan story, so it's not my fault if you find it disgusting. It's all on you. I'm sorry if I disgusting people, but if you don't like it, don't read. It's as simple as that. Okay….disclaimer. I do not own Never Back Down. I however, do own a bar of World's Largest HERSHEY'S Milk Chocolate Bar. I already ate half of it and I got it three days ago :). Here's the website, just undo the spaces and you will be fine!

H t t p : / / w w w . h e r s h e y s s t o r e . c o m / d e t a i l / H S H + 0 3 4 0 0 0 3 6 3 0 0 1

It was very yummy by the way :p

On with the show!

FEVER CHAPTER SEVEN

Ryan dragged Jake's limp, feverish body out the dusty corridor that led to the outside world. Rain met Ryan's face as he half dragged, half carried Jake. "Damn…..it's raining so much…" Ryan muttered as he dragged Jake out into the sidewalk. Taking out an oversized red Hollister hoodie from the book bag, he put it over Jake's head, hoping it would help keep Jake a bit dry. As Ryan lugged Jake into the cold air, he tried calling the cab company. "Damn, please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..." "Hello, this is Diamond Cab Company, how can I help you?" "Um…me and my friend are currently outside Cypress Creek High School and we need a cab to be sent out immediately. " "Yes, we shall send one immediately, sir. Just wait ten to fifteen minutes in front of your school."

With that, Ryan hurriedly ran to the front of the school, making sure that Jake's body didn't drag on the ground this time. By the time he got there, there was a black cab nearing the school's entrance. "Shit!" He began to run with Jake stirring, making it harder to reach the cab. "Wait!" He finally caught up with cab, and opened the rear door, letting Jake in first, and then himself, adjusting Jake so that his head lay on Ryan's lap, and his legs hung over the seat. "Can you drive to Nine East? You'll know when you get there." "Sure, but that'll be eighteen dollars…" "I don't care, my friend is sick! Can't you see that?" "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll begin driving immediately!" With that, the cab driver, who later turned out to be named Alecksandro, spent twenty minutes trying to get to Ryan's place, whereas it would have taken thirty five in the fastest car.

On the way, Ryan and Alecksandro became quite the buddies, considering that Ryan yelled at Alecksandro whenever he slowed down. After having screamed at each other without fail for ten straight minutes, Ryan felt a slight change of position in his lap. Jake had moved his head upwards, now facing Ryan's surprised and relieved face. "Hey, how're you doing?" Ryan watched as the shorter's eyes grew wide. "Where am I? What are you doing?" Ryan watched as the shorter began to struggle in his lap, completely unaware that while half unconscious, Ryan had put a seat belt on him. "What are you doing?" Ryan began to slightly panic as Jake's face began to turn pale. "Hey….oh shit! Jake!"

Hey…..I'm sorry Fever fans. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but both of the computers that my dad managed to buy within three years crashed, so I was waiting for them to get better. Plus, I was working on PBA's (performance based assessments – or tests that equal regents)all throughout, and I was studying, so no time to sit down in front of a library computer and type…but now that my school issued summer reading…I now have to mandatory read…..have any of you read "THE KITE RUNNER" ?..Anyways, I won't be updating as often, but I will update, I will never abandon this story! -_-'

Ihavenocluwhattoname


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Dear readers. I am currently writing this is you read, in a New York Public Library. In Tremont Branch to be exact. Hmmm…it seems that my way of celebrating consists of going to the nearest library branch that's open, grabbing random anime DVDs and regular DVDs that take my interest, and then going to the nearest bodega and buying two packets of butter popcorn, and a two litter of Coke. Hmm. I am going to bring you whatever 25 minutes can give me on a borrowed laptop.

FEVER CHAPTER EIGHT

Jake's face turned a pale shade of white before Ryan started panicking. "Jake! Jake! Wake up!" Jake begun shivering under Ryan's arms and then finally opened his tired brown eyes at Ryan, his face holding a weak smile. "Hey…" Jake leaned against Ryan's arms before looking out the cab's window. "Where are we going?" "We're going to my house. Nobody's home and that doesn't matter at this moment. Why were you that pale!"

Jake flushed and whispered "It felt like I was being suffocated. It was like I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was dying, I hurt so much." Ryan the sighed deeply and said, you should have told me, or at least nudged me, I don't think that would have been so hard, now would it?" Jake flushed and looked away, now gazing at the leather seats that were now making him nauseous. It was then that he realized that he, Jake Tyler, was in the arms of his enemy and maybe crush. (AN: there I said it. Flamers will be laughed at and burned. Wait…why would you be reading this if you hate yaoi!) Then Jake turned around to face Ryan and was faced with a naked chest. "What are you dong!" Jake blushed deeply before turning away and met with the leather. "Relax. I'm just taking of this wet hoodie and putting on a dry one. The cab's AC is starting to get chilly." Jake then turned his head toward the front and noticed that the cab's AC was indeed on. "Why aren't I feeling it?" Jake shivered as a particularly freezing breeze came over his face. "Well, you aren't feeling the Ac nor my groping hands on your stomach, because, you have at least two hoodies on you." Jake then looked down, and then yelped. Ryan's hands were indeed on his stomach and were slowly going lower. "Get off of me!" Jake willed himself to get off of Ryan's arms and ignored the faint dizzy spell that appeared when he succeeded. He pushed himself toward the other end of the cab seat, and rested his head on the foggy cab window, now thoroughly exhausted and feeling sicker than ever. After a couple of minutes of watching rain wash down the glass, Jake closed his eyes, and slept the remaining trip to Ryan's house, not aware that Ryan was watching the brunette sleep.

Sorry guys that are all 25 minutes got me. Since I finished two out of three summer homework's, I decided you guys deserve a chapter….Even if it is short.

ihavenocluwhattoname


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I know it's been a year since I've last updated, but I promise you guys that more updates will come.

Fever Chapter Nine

Jake opened his eyes when he felt his body being moved from the cramped space that was the cab's back seat. He moved his head and was immediately flooded with Ryan's scent. Jake sighed and pushed his hands out of the makeshift confines that had been made between their pressing bodies. He heard Ryan thanking the driver, and then felt the fresh air that meant he was outside. He instinctively reached out, the effect of being cooped up inside a slightly smelly cab taking a toll on him.

Ryan noticed and lowered him to the ground, not noticing Jake's flinch when the wet grass soaked the seat of his sweats. Ryan thanked the driver and was about to leave when the driver asked "Are you guys going out?" Ryan stared at the man until the man chuckled at his bewildered expression. "It's cuz I never seen no guy take care of another guy so gentle like that. Not unless they were dating." Ryan stared at the young driver and muttered a quit thanks while he lifted the shorter of the two up from the ground.

He immediately noticed the wet clothes Jake now sported and hurried across the lawn, towing a now limp Jake in his arms. _Shit. When did Jake get like this? He wasn't this sick while we were at school…_ He managed to open the door without bumping Jake's head and silently thanked whichever god had produced the miracle that consisted of his father being at work. He jogged the distance it took to get to his doorstep, and gently lowered Jake to the ground, propping him up against the wall. He quickly took out his keys and slid them into the keyhole, all the while keeping an eye on the still figure on the ground.

Ryan kneeled down and slid a hand around Jake's waist, gently pulling him up and pushing the door open with his foot. _Thank God today is the housekeeper's day off…_ he thought, noticing that no one had cleaned the dishes on the table. He looked down when he heard a weak "Hey" and smile. "Hey you."

Jake slowly pulled out of the daze he was in when he noticed that the color of the walls were different. He felt like someone holding his waist and noticed that the arm that was helping him belonged to no one other than Ryan McCarthy. He smirked and said the only coherent thing he could say. "Hey."

_I'm sorry guys! I thought I could write more…but I'm sort of on a time limit, I promise there will be more soon._


	10. Chapter 10

Fever Chapter 10

Jake and Ryan looked at each other, the former now propped up on the couch. "We should really get your injury cleaned." Ryan looked at the wound and grimaced when he realized Jake might need a tetanus shot.

Jake looked at the wound, grimaced and promptly made himself lie down on leather couch. Ryan went out of the room in order to search for his cell when he was called back by Jake's question. "You don't happen to know if there's a hospital nearby." Ryan looked up into the face of his handsome classmate and started; now noticing how glazed Jake's eyes were.

"There's no need, one of my aunt's friends is a doctor, and he does house calls." Noticing Jake's amused face he frowned and said "My dad calls him whenever I get into fights and doesn't want my mom to get the hospital bill." Jake fidgeted under Ryan's glare and asked a question that had been on his mind for a while. "I know you live in this huge house and all, but where's your dad? Don't you have any maids or housekeepers?"

Ryan ignored him as he reached into his pocket, found his cell phone, and punched in the number he had memorized a long time ago. "Hello, may I speak to Dr. Jesse Laurie? This is an urgent matter. Tell him that Ryan needs him at the usual. Yes I'll hold."

At this, Jake looked up, never having seen his rival so polite. After several minutes the blonde resumed talking. "Hello Dr. Laurie, it's been a while since we last spoke. Do you think you can come over to my place? I have a friend that requires medical help. It's nothing serious, although I think you might need to bring materials for a dog wound. I'll appreciate if you can get here in between 30 minutes to an hour. All right then, bye."

Ryan leaned down and looked at Jake's ankle not noticing the blush that now covered the other's face. "Jesse told me to try to clean your wound with some soapy water. He'll be here in about thirty minutes. Now let's unwrap these rags, they look soaked." He looked up to see Jakes red face, inwardly smirking to himself.

Pretending to be concerned, he put his forehead against Jake's. They now were looking into each other's eyes, blue and brown. Jake looked away and pouted, while Ryan stated "Your fever feels like it's increased. We need to put you in a bath!" He easily picked the younger off the couch and headed toward the stairs.

Jake struggled throughout the ordeal and froze as both of their lips brushed. Hesitantly, Ryan leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Jake's now amused ones. They brunette smiled against the blonde's lips and hesitantly nipped at the tongue that was now brushing up against his.

_I'm so sorry loyal readers! I know it's been too long, but if anyone still has an interest in this story, I will keep updating until the end. Anyone still interested drop a review, or anything. Ideas are welcome._


End file.
